This invention relates in general to a dental alloy and more specifically to a dental alloy having specific utility for use in porcelain to metal dental restorations.
A metal alloy for making a dental restoration must be strong, tough, resistant to tarnish, oxidation and corrosion, compatible with the human oral environment (biocompatible), have good castability and, if used with procelain, have a suitable coefficient of thermal expansion to be fusible to porcelain.
While many nickel alloys have been used in the dental profession with varying degrees of success, most of these alloys do not possess a combination of all of the above desirable properties.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a dental alloy suitable for procelain to metal restorations which provides optimum physical and mechanical properties, and outstanding handling characteristics.